Triad
by laumirot
Summary: Aro wants to control the magical world and finish a war that could destroy everything he vowed to protect, will his mates help him in his fight. I'm editing the chapters and I will finish this story soon.
1. Discovering

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

I had this crazy idea of putting my favorite characters in one story, please be patient with me

ArPOV

The vampire looked afraid and he had every right to do so. He just made the biggest mistake of his life, he told the humans about us. He broke the secret and he had to pay for this. I sent Demetri and Felix to track him down and bring him to the castle.

"Sanguini, normally I do not give the chance to explain but I'm in good mood today so talk!" I said sweetly.

"My Lord, I did not break our secret; the people who know about me knew about us before they met me and they also need their own life to hide from the regular humans," Sanguini said scared

"Why would they hide?" Marcus asked

"They not hide, they only hide their condition; they are wizards and witches and they would never tell about us. I have a contact, a potion master who pay for my venom. He uses it to make potions and sell it to other potioners." Sanguini answered.

"Magical ones and they do not try to kill you?" Caius asked.

"No, but now they have a civil world in Britain and a dark wizard try to control the magical and non-magical world. He also wants to extend his power over Europe." Sanguini said, "It could be dangerous for us. He wants the vampires to submit to his power."

"Is he mental? We will never submit to him. Are these wizards strong enough to win this war?" I asked, "Can you introduce me to this world?"

"The potioner is organizing a party for next week. He will invite some of the students and the staff of his school. You may talk with some of the wizards planning the battle against this dark one." Sanguini said, "I think his name is Tom Riddle but he uses Lord Voldemort as his alias."

"We will go next week to this school and you will introduce me to the potioner; I will see how to act after this. Now, you have a little more time before we'll pass judgment so enjoy as it last." I told him, "Brothers, we need to talk in my study."

We moved to my study and we tried to search all the information we could find about the magical world. We found a wizarding community in Italy and Caius said that he would try to contact them. It was not enough but gave me an idea about how to handle it and how to prevent to be killed at once. I told them I would go alone and they were not happy about this. I had to remember them that I was powerful enough to take care of a nomad if I'd find one or to handle a magical if he gets aggressive.

"Now let's talk about what we gathered about these wizards. The leader is called Albus Dumbledore; he is old and powerful; he already fought a dark wizard before, an ancient lover, and he is in charge of the Order of the Phoenix. This group is the one fighting the dark lord. He could be somebody to talk with if we have the chance." Caius said

"The second of importance is a boy called Harry Potter, he was targeted because of a prophesy when he was a baby and he is the reason for the first dismissal of this madman. He is actually at school, he has a girlfriend and two best mates. His girlfriend and her brother are loyal to him but not strong enough to help him to a battle. They will be there but not a real help. His best friend, Hermione Granger, will be the most important witch in this conflict. She is the brightest of the age and has everything she needs to help him. We don't know a lot about her but it could be a good idea to get to know her." Marcus said

"Anybody else?" I asked

"Yes, there is a wizard who is not exactly white or dark. He was spying for the order pretending to be a dark follower for the last twenty years. He took a dark mark when he was young and he made a vow with Dumbledore so he is helping the order but nobody is sure if he is actually loyal or not. He was the potion master until this year when he took the defense against the dark arts class, a position he wanted from the beginning. His name is Severus Snape and he could be a great asset if we could have his alliance. He is a very powerful mage but he pretends to be just enough for his post." Caius said. "He is more than Dumbledore and an equal to Hermione Granger, maybe a little more powerful."

"So I need to be careful around those. Any other thing I need to know?" I asked

"You will find some of these dark lord followers on the castle. There is a family although that even when is known to be dark, they are waiting for a way out of this. The Malfoy needs to have a public face but my contact told me they do not support the ideology anymore but they do not know how to get out and they do not know that Snape could help them as they believe him to be a loyal follower. Maybe they could be the perfect entrance to this." Marcus said.

"We need to hear them all before deciding what to do," I said and my brothers nodded. "Now, I could be interesting to have certain control of the magical world. We need to plan this carefully."

I spent the next days preparing our move. I wanted to find mages who were able to help me finish this war. If this maniac could win, he could destroy our life as we knew it. Sanguini told me the potioner was ecstatic about having another vampire over his party. He invited the most important wizards and he wanted to meet me. Sanguini told him that I was important but he did not tell him who I was. Could be interesting to see if somebody could recognize me.

I decided to take the jet and travel to the school. It was far in the north of Scotland. It was the beginning of October so it was nice and I took my time walking around the lake before going inside. Sanguini was waiting for me, not daring to speak.

"So, this is the school the magical will go to after they are eleven years old?" I asked

"They will send a letter to each student inviting them to study here. The non-magical families will have a visit from one of the teachers explaining about the magic and the need for secrecy." Sanguini said, "I asked this from the potioners during the week as I thought it could help you understand the rules better."

"It was a good idea and is helping your case. How are we going to enter the school?" I asked.

"The potioner gave me a key that will allow us to enter and I know how to go to the party as this is not the first time I'm here." Sanguini said, "We should go as we are already late My Lord."

"Yes, please lead the way in," I said and I waved him to start moving.

We moved through the castle that was similar to our own, dark and cold. I followed Sanguini until we arrived at the dungeons. He opened the door and we entered.

"Sanguini, my friend. I was thinking you were not coming." An old man said greeting us.

"Horace, I want to introduce you to Aro; he is from Italy and wanted to visit your school," Sanguini said.

"A pleasure; if you'd come with me, I can introduce you to the best of this year." The potioner said. "Come this way please."

It was interesting, as Sanguini said. They did not know a lot about us. He led us to a big room where everybody was talking in small groups. After an hour with silly speeches, I was bored and I decided to walk around. I saw this beautiful girl reading a book and sipping a wine glass. She was perfect and I felt a pull leading me to her.

"I will advise you to let her alone," Somebody said behind me. How this wizard got close to me without me even hearing him? It was a first.

"Care to give me a reason?" I asked hissing.

"You will not talk with her as she will be mine." He said snarling," It's not a leech who will steal what belongs to me"

"Do you know who I am stupid mortal?" I growled.

"Aro Volturi, I saw you when you were talking with Sanguini by the lake. Do not dare to approach her!" he said coolly.

"You have not right to tell me what to do Mr.… ?" I asked

"Severus Snape, the DADA teacher of this school," he said glaring at me, "She is my soul mate and I will not let you touch her".

"Severus Snape, we have a problem as she is also my mate. How do you think we can deal with this?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Maybe we need to talk, I know about vampires and mates and probably you know about wizards and soul mates. Let's go to my office to talk about this," he said.

This was getting interesting, I found my mate and she was bound to a very powerful wizard, maybe our plan will be easier this way. I needed to talk with my brothers quick.


	2. Discovering my mates

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

SevPOV

"We will go to my chambers to talk about this and I want you to tell me what are you doing so far from Volterra," I said walking fast along the Volturi king.

"Sanguini told us about your war and how this could..." He started to say.

"Quiet" I muttered and I waved him to follow me.

There were some cries not far from us and I wanted to know what was going on.

"I told you to stop, I do not want this, just let me go" A girl was yelling.

"Do not play hard to get, you came with me and you knew what I wanted," A boy was saying.

"No, I do not want you to touch me" A girl was yelling and to my surprise, I saw the vampire starting to run and I followed him.

Maclaggen, a stupid Gryffindor was pinning Granger into the wall, trying to reach under her snickers while she was crying softly. The vampire growled and took the bastard and pushed to the walls grimacing.

"You are sick, you are a bastard, and how do you dare to think you have the right to force yourself into young ladies like her?" He was yelling. "This is not the first time you did this and you have to pay for it."

Aro was seething and trying to stop himself from biting the arse by the neck. I stopped him and I bound the asshole. I would have to take him to the headmaster and we would call the Aurors. I asked Miss Granger and the vampire to follow me and we left the corridor to go to Albus office.

"Albus, I was walking with Mr. Volturi when we hear Miss Granger having problems. This prat assaulted her. Can you call the Aurors?" I said.

"Yes, I'll do it right now, please sit down and put Mr. Maclaggen on the corner." He said walking to the flood and calling the MOM.

It was was fast, they came and took our depositions, asking the vampire what he was doing in Britain and he said his friend Sanguini invited and he was curious about the school. Yes, as if I would believe that. Albus was looking at him, his eyes narrowing and he looked somber.

"Mr. Volturi, I heard a lot about your coven, what are you doing in England?" Albus asked leaving the courtesy behind.

"I heard a lot of things about your country, your war and this madman who call himself a lord." The vampire said, "We are not interested in your stupid wars but we will not take kindly when one of you is trying to rules our world. When Sanguini talked about the school, we just made a simple research and we found out about you."

"What are your intentions?" I asked icily.

"We could help you with the war and in exchange, we want a change in our status in the magical world; after all, we are also powerful and we can defend ourselves very well." He said and his red eyes glowed.

"Yes? And how can you protect yourself from a simple spell?" I said and I tried to stuffy the moron. Big mistake; before I could finish the incantation, he was on my back with his mouth on my neck grazing the skin without breaking it. He put his mouth to my ear and talked slowly.

"As you can see, we have our ways and I can tell you had an interesting life potion master." He said letting me go.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I will not tell before I'm sure you will respect our coven." He said angry, I was in shock as I realized his eyes were black. It was not intelligent to have a feral vampire in a small room like this.

"Excuse me, Mr. Volturi?" Oh no, why did she need to talk now? We had a serious problem, you 'know it all'.

"Yes, dear?" The vampire said.

"You need to know that some of the vampires in England are helping this dark wizard. We need to be careful and we don't know you. Just forgive us if we are rude or too carefully." She said. "Professor Snape, try to remember that you are speaking to the king of the vampire world."

"Oh, the first person who knows who I am. I can say that this is a surprise." He said and his eyes were red again. "Miss Granger, call me Aro."

Albus and I just were gaping at the vampire who was standing near our 'know it all' and flirting with her. Ah yes, she is his true mate and my soul mate. We need to speak about this.

"Aro? If I'm not mistaken you have a gift that let your read minds with a single touch." Miss Granger asked.

"You are really smart! Yes, I can read all your thoughts and memories." The vampire said.

"Really, I don't think you can read mine," Albus said haughtily.

"Hmm, I can try and we will see," Volturi said smirking and he was scary.

Albus offered his hand and the vampire took it for some minutes before starting to laugh.

"So you are the wizard Demetri was speaking about all the time? He did not stop talking for over sixty years and we had to bane your name in the castle. He still misses you, you know?" he said, "We need to thank you for defeating Gellard, the fool was tricky."

"How? I don't know what to say." Albus said.

"Yes, I know, I never found a single person who can close his or her mind to me. So, do I call Demetri for a drink?" He said smirking

"Let me think about this. How can you help us with the war?" Albus asked.

"As you can see, we have many powers to use, I can work as a spy, recollecting information for you. The foul wants to meet me and he knows I'm too dangerous to even try to hurt me so he will try to seduce me with free blood and maybe some slaves. In our coven, we have a guard who can create or destroy bonds, my brother Marcus can read them, so we can find spies. Caius knows how to make great strategies and is a fine warrior. Do you think we could help?" the vampire said.

"Yes, you are right; you will help us a lot. I just I don't understand why you would want to help us." Albus asked and looked at the vampire.

Aro Volturi was sitting next to Hermione Granger, staring at her trying to decide if he will read her mind or not.

"Dear one, may I try to see if my gift work with you?" He asked.

"Ok, if you want to read my mind just say it, as you told us nobody can stop you so do not pretend otherwise." She said; silly girl, here we go with the angry king again.

"Little one, I was trying to be polite. Will you let me?"He asked softly and Miss Granger nodded.

He took her hand softly and closed his eyes. She was smiling and he opened his eyes in shock.

"How? I cannot read anything from you." He said in wonder." Is the first time I see this. We need to talk little one, I have many things to ask you."

I was wondering about the possibilities of this triad. In our world triads are not unusual and we could do something but before we needed to talk with Hermione; as a muggleborn, this could be not a pleasant thing.

"Albus, we need to talk with you and Hermione about something a little complicated. Hermione, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course Professor Snape," she said blushing. Nice, maybe this could work.

"A year ago, I wanted to see if I could have a chance to have a happy life and I used a spell to find my soul mate. I was confused and I did not want to believe the results."

"Professor Snape, are you trying to tell me that I'm your soul mate?" She asked blushing stronger.

"Does it bothers you?" I asked.

"No, is not that; I'm confused. I had a crush on you for the last two years and I never thought you could see me like that." She said looking down.

"So what is the problem dear?" Albus asked.

"This evening, I was trying to hide from my date when I saw this vampire entering the room with Sanguini. I felt a bond calling to go near him as he was there for me." She said shyly. "How can I be attracted to two males?"

"Ah, dear one; I need to tell you that vampires have something call true mate. We have a connection that we call mating pull. You are the one for me." The vampire said smiling.

"But how could we do with this, I cannot be a soul mate to a wizard and the true mate of a vampire?" she asked.

"Miss Granger, I know that as a muggleborn this could be difficult to understand, but in the magical world, we are used to having triads. You need to choose if you'd want a part in a possible very good arrangement and they need to compromise to be able to live together and share you," Albus said. "Maybe you can go to Severus's quarters and talk about this."

She looked at us and nodded. I offered her my arm and we left. The vampire was walking slowly on her other side, trying to make her smile with his antics.

"Hermione, Aro, welcome to my chambers," I said opening the doors.

We sat on the couch and I could see she was not comfortable. I asked for some tea and Aro drank some of it.

"Is a nice tea; where do you buy it?" Aro asked.

"Is an especial brand I made myself. It helps me to relax." I said. "Hermione, you need to understand that we will not force you to a relationship with you but if you accept us, we will not hide. We would need to see how to work this with Voldy but we can find an excuse for him."

"Hmm, I have an idea. I could tell him that she is my mate and that I want you to sire our children, but that you have to bond with us." Aro said smirking.

"But you will not touch me in that way! " I said.

"Oh no, never," he said shuddering, "We are only sharing her. Do not put those pictures on my head. You are a handsome man but I do not go that way."

Hermione was looking at us and trying to stop her laugh, she was not good at it.

"Nice, you are having fun I see," I told her, "I still can take points from you."

"Indeed but it could be rather boring if you think about it. Now, how do we do this?" She said smiling.

"Feeling comfortable with us already?" I said smirking.

"A little," she said, "I feel nice around you, safe and loved."

"You are very loved, little one," Aro said leaning and kissing her softly. She put her arms around his neck and responded to his kiss moaning.

"You are tasty little one; will you kiss your other mate also?" Aro said and she looked at me

"I dreamt about these the last two years, sir." She said blushing.

"Come here," I said taking her hand and sitting her on my lap, "Call me Severus."

I kissed her softly, licking her bottom lip, making her open her mouth and deepening our embrace. She moaned again.

"How are we going to do now?" She asked.

"Tomorrow the headmaster will announce the triad, saying that is a vampire thing, in this way I can justify our relationship to the dark lord. He will want to meet you both. I know you are good in oclumency so it would be ok."

"I can search for information at the same time and he will not curse me. I will call my brothers with the news and I know they will be coming here with our guards to help. Now as my mate is in danger, is our war also." Aro said kissing her hand. "Hermione, do you realize that you will be queen?

"Oh my god, I did not think about this." She said.

"Calm down kitten, we are here to help you," I said kissing her again. "Do we need to move to Volterra?"

"Yes, it could be better as I have a castle to run. Hermione could finish school there. You can teach or you can have a private lab in the castle."

"Ok, you have me already packing," I said and they laughed.

It felt so right to have her between us but I knew she has to go to her dorms.

"Aro, you can stay tonight in my chamber but Hermione has to go to her dorms. We can walk her there." I said standing up.

"Yes, come little one," He said taking her hand.

We walked together talking about nothing when we arrived at the portal of the Gryffindor tower.

"You can tell your friends about this or wait until tomorrow. Is your decision. If you have problems just come to my room." I said kissing her goodbye.

"We will be there for you little one" Aro said and gave her a soft kiss.

She looked at us and smiled before entering the common room.

"We have a fine mate," Aro said.

"She is perfect," I told him and we went to our rooms.

Her POV

This was crazy; I had two mates, my crush of the last two years and the most beautiful vampire I ever saw. They told me that they loved me and they would be there for me.

How will I explain this to Harry, Ron and Ginny? This could be tricky. I entered the common room and they were waiting for me near the hearth.

"Mione, are you ok, we saw the asshole leaving after you and we did not know where to find you. The map showed you with Dumbledore and after that, we could not find you anywhere." Harry said

"Ah, I was busy." Therefore, they couldn't see me when I was in Severus's room. Nice to know. "Guys a lot of things happened tonight. Cormac tried to rape me and somebody helped me. Cormac is now in Azkaban and he will be there for a long time."

"Who saved you, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Well, Sanguini, the potion master' friend, came with a friend. He is Aro Volturi."

"Volturi, I read that name before," Ginny said.

"Yes, you read this last month when you were studying vampires," I said.

"So this is the vampire king?" Ginny asked and I nodded. "What he was doing in the castle?"

"He said he heard about the war and he wanted to help," I said.

"I imagine he could be a good friend of the great bat of the dungeons," Ron said laughing and I blushed.

"Well, I also learned that vampire have something call true mates, is like our soul mates. He found his tonight in the party." I said.

"Good one, now you will tell me that the greasy git found his soul mate also;" Harry said laughing.

"Actually yes, he did, he found his soul mate a year ago." I said, "Did you hear about triads?"

"Yes, they are some rare but I can happen. Why do you ask?" Ron asked.

"Hermione, you have to be kidding." Ginny said almost crying, "I don't want to lose you."

"Mione, why is Ginny so upset?" Harry said.

"Ginny, you knew he was my secret crush and now I know he felt the same about me. This is not easy for me and I need your help." I said softly.

"Yes, I knew that but he would stay here after the war; I never thought about you leaving, he will want you to go after him," Ginny said.

"Please tell me what is going on!" Ron yelled.

"Ok, try to stay calm; I'm involved in one triad with Aro and Severus," I said looking down.

"You have to be kidding! Snape is 18 years older than you are and the Volturi is more than 3000 years older than you. Did you lost your mind?" Ron yelled.

"No Ron, I'm fine;it's feels so fine. When I was with them, I felt so safe." I said smiling.

"Dumbledore will not allow this," Harry said.

"He is announcing our triad tomorrow at breakfast," I said and they got angrier.

"If you enter this relationship, I will not be by your side!" Ron yelled and left the room.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I loved Severus for the last two years and tonight when I saw Aro, I felt the mating pull as they call it. I need you; you are like a brother to me." I said crying.

"It will be hard but I will be there," Harry said and took me into his arms.

Ginny was sitting next to me with caressing my hair, telling everything would be ok when the door opened and Severus entered the room with Aro by his side.

"Who dared to hurt my mate?" Aro asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can feel you and I felt a bid sadness coming from you." He said frowning as he saw me in Harry's arms." Who is this man who dares to touch you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, Hermione's brother," Harry said offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Aro said shaking his hand and smiling "I can see that you love her as your sister and you are in love with the lovely Ginny sitting near you. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you, sir, I read about you. I wanted to meet you but I never thought I could do it." Ginny said blushing.

"You will be welcome to visit us at our castle." Aro said, "Now, where is the prat who hurt our mate?"

"Potter, go to your dorm and tell Weasley to come here," Severus said angrily.

Harry ran to his room and came back five minutes after with a very angry Ron.

"What do you want from me? You are having a little pet for you so let me alone!" He yelled.

"Nice, I will not take points for your stupidity but you just won a week detention with Mr. Filch," Severus said.

Aro took his hand and he released it fast as he was burned. I look at him and he shuddered.

"Nasty boy, how could you think like this about the girls at school! Do not approach to my mate again." He said angrily. "Love, you will stay with us tonight, go pack a little bag."

I nodded and I run to my room with Ginny. She helped me take something for the weekend and she hugged me.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes, you know how much I love him and with Aro, the pull is very strong too." I will need your friendship more than before." I said into her hair

"I will be there for you as always; Harry too, my brother is a prat and he will have problems with my mother soon." Ginny said, "Go with your mates; they are waiting for you."


	3. Changes

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Her POV

I woke up in a strange bed feeling very warm and comfortable. I was lying between my mates are they were looking at me. I was hungry but a little nervous about breakfast as I did not know what the headmaster would say to introduce our triad. He could be embarrassing sometimes.

"Love, do not worry, we will be by your side," Severus told me helping me to stand up. "Go to prepare for breakfast, we will wait for you and walk you to the hall."

I ran to the bathroom and I took a fast shower. I put my robes and I went to the sitting room where my mates were waiting for me.

"Little one, you are beautiful. Come, we will go to the great hall." Aro said kissing me softly.

"You will sit at the head table from today as you are his mate and my soul mate. Dumbledore will only talk about the triad as a vampire thing, not telling about us for the moment. For now, you are mated to him and he took me to sire your children." Severus said softly.

"Sev, I love you, don't be sad. After the war is over, we will be together and I will say you are my soul mate." I said kissing him and pulling him outside his room. "I will live in the Gryffindor tower or I should move to the dungeons?"

"Dumbledore was thinking about this," Severus said. "He will tell us this later on the day."

We were walking together and the students were gaping at us. I was walking between them and Severus was holding my hand while Aro had his hand resting on my lower back. When we entered the Hall, I followed them to the head table and sat between them. Everybody was looking at me and whispering.

"Good morning everyone. I had some news for you. Our guest Aro Volturi arrived yesterday from Italy and found his true mate on our dear Hermione Granger. He also chose our potion master as the third part of a triad and they will bond soon. I will not let anybody abuse her or insult her as she did not choose this situation." Dumbledore said. "If you have questions you are welcome to my office. Good day."

Everybody was whispering and glaring at me. The bookworm just got the hottest guys of the castle. The irony of this was interesting. I saw Harry and Ginny waving at me and I told Severus I wanted to go with them, they nodded and I went to their table.

"Wow, way to go Hermione. You are getting married to the great bat and his king," Ron said sneering at me.

I sat near Harry ignoring him and I started to tell them about this relationship and how my life would change. They were afraid that Severus would hurt me or that Aro could dry me. I looked at them and I laughed.

"Aro cannot hurt me as I'm his mate. Severus will protect me and not hurt me." I said, "We need to go to class."

We started the day with Charms and after we went to herbology. I found Aro waiting for me outside the greenhouse. He looked into my eyes and took my hand, leading me to the Hall where Severus was waiting for us.

"How was class little one?" He asked curiously.

"Charms was interesting and Herbology a little boring. How about your day?" I asked.

"I spent the morning walking around and try to find defense weakness on the castle. I spoke with the headmaster about this. I called my brothers today and let them know the news about you and the war. They are happy for us as they waited a long time to have a sister. Caius has Dora with him and Marcus lost his mate centuries ago." Aro said kissing my hand.

We arrived at the hall and he helped me sat. I put some food on my plate and I felt a hand on my leg.

"Love, did you miss me?" Severus asked.

"Hmm, I have to think about it," I said and I saw a quick flash of hurt in his eyes. "Off course I missed you! I was thinking about you during my class. I will be at your class after lunch."

"Yes, I forgot that. Dumbledore will take care of your homework and tests from now on. This way, nobody can say I favoring you." Severus said pressing his hand on my leg.

"If you do this one more time, I will kiss you in the middle of the Hall." I warmed him and he stopped.

"After class, we need to meet the headmaster at his office as he will tell us what we would do with our bonding and our life in the castle after that," Severus said.

"Yes, we will take care of that. We need to wait until my brothers are here. After all, this will be a royal wedding." Aro said and I stopped eating. "Are you ok little one?"

"I need to get used to the idea I'm getting married to a king. Is not something easy." I said looking down.

"Ok, maybe this is a good time to mark my claim over you," Aro said smirking and Severus just laughed.

"Yes, you need to do it anyway and this is a good time." He said smirking.

I was confused sitting between the two of them and watching to the tables. Some of the students were looking at us. I felt Aro turned into his chair and put his hand on my chin, moving my face to his side. He looked into my eyes and bent crushing my lips with his. The kiss was slow and deep, showing his ownership to everybody. I heard some gasps and I understood he was claiming me. This would arrive at Voldemort's ears.

"Hmm, this is good. Care to taste Severus?" Aro asked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Severus asked.

"You can say I asked for you to claim her in public to prevent the other males to approach her," Aro said smirking.

"Ok, good point," Severus said pulling to his side and claiming my mouth hard. My head was spinning as this felt so good.

The entire hall was looking at us and my mates were smirking as they took my hands and took me outside the room. Now nobody will dare to contest I was theirs. All the Slytherin would send an owl to their parents telling the news. We were sure to have a call for Severus this night.

The next class was potions and Severus wanted to work on Vampire poison, having Aro to provide us with some to brew. I was sitting with Harry who was trying to brew while asking me about lunch.

"Mione, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. You have to add the tiger claws now." I said.

"Why they needed to kiss you like this?" He asked.

"Actually I was moping about marrying a king and Aro wanted to show his claim. He is very territorial, he is a vampire after all," I said and I feel a breath on my ear.

"And your vampire has good ear range, try to be nice with your mate little one," Aro said into my ear. He nibbled my ear and left to talk with Severus. Bad thing.

"Oh, I hope I did not make problems for you," Harry said

"Nope, they have to get used that I'm a strong person also, not a puppet. Now, I think we need to stir this seven times and the potions will be complete." I said stirring and finishing the potion.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you finished your potion and is flawless like usually. Did you help your friend also?" Severus asked and I glared at him. "You don't have an answer? Ok, I will let this pass but you will stay with me after class. The headmaster wants to talk with us." Severus said and I heard some whispering around. "Anybody has something to say?"

The rest of the class was finishing their potions and I could see Ron's potion was a disaster. His cauldron was melting over his desk. Harry laughed and told me he would go to talk with Ginny.

I stayed on my desk, waiting for my mates to go to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was waiting for us with tea on his desk. He had some papers ready and he told us to sit down.

"I looked at the rules and is allowed to get married to a teacher. Hermione, we need to prepare the ceremony soon. I hope your brothers will help with this." Dumbledore said and Aro nodded.

"They will be here s oon with our elite guard. If this Dark Lord is so mad, I want my mates under the guard protection." Aro said taking my hand. "I want Hermione to move with us as I could see last night some reactions of her peers when they understood she was our mate."

"Yes, you did not help with your display today. Why did you do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"We needed the sons of the death eaters to send the messages to their parents soon," Severus said and he winced, "As you may see this worked fast."

"I will go with you and Hermione to see him," Aro said, "Hermione I need you close to me all the time."

"Yes, I will do that," I said scared.

Severus told us to follow him and we went to the apparition point. He took our hands and we apparated to the Malfoys Manor. Bellatrix was waiting for us and she laughed when she saw me walking between them.

"Oh, the little mudblood is here with her masters." She laughed and Aro growled. He pushed me into Severus's arms and took Bellatrix from her neck crushing her to the wall. Bellatrix tried to curse him but she did not have the air enough to speak.

"Disgusting woman, you are filthy, don't you dare to touch the royal mate. She will be soon the queen of the vampire world." He yelled and he blew her against the wall.

"Mr. Volturi, I heard you arrived at the manor and you met my second, where is she?" The Dark Lord asked looking around. His eyes were wide open when he saw Bellatrix on the floor trying to breathe. "What happened?"

"She dares to insult the future queen of the vampire world, my mate Hermione Granger," Aro said and his eyes glowed black and dangerous.

"I want to apologize for her mistake. Maybe your mate can go with the Ladies and we can go to my study to talk. I'm Lord Voldemort." The Dark Lord said offering his hand to Aro.

Aro took his hand and shuddered. He looked at Severus and shook his head. Severus took his hand and Aro nodded.

"Voldemort, I'm a newly mated vampire and I will not allow my mates to be far from me. As you know, I claimed the girl and the potion master. He will sire our sons and daughters and I will protect them." Aro said looking rather murderous.

"Oh, yes, I forgot that; but dear, how will you defend yourself from my power." The Dark Lord said lifting his wand.

Aro hissed and disappeared in a blur. Less than a second after, he was behind the Dark Lord with his teeth on his neck, licking him, tasting his skin and fear.

"As you may see, you are far from dangerous to me and if one of them try to hurt me, you will die before they touch me," Aro said.

"Or this person will suffer a very painful death for attacking our brother and king," a deep voice said behind us and I saw some vampires entering the manor. "Aro, where is your mate?"

"Caius, nice to see you brother, I thought that you did not get my message last night," Aro said pushing the Dark Lord to the floor. "This is the famous lord who wants to take over us."

"Hmm, we need to take care of this and see how to handle them. They need a ruler brother." A brown hair vampire said.

"Yes, their minister is a joke; they have a good school of magic but is led by an old wizard with strange ideas. He was using this great wizard as his spy. He got torture and hexed to play his part." Aro said frowning. "We will take the Dark Lord with us and we will talk with the wizards."

"So, Mr. Riddle? Ready to leave the manor with us?" Caius said smirking at Lord Voldemort who nodded shaking.

Severus was holding me, trying to understand what was going on. Marcus took him in his arms, Caius took the Dark Lord and Aro carried me gently. They started to run and the guard followed us. We arrived at the castle and Dumbledore was waiting for us with the Order of the Phoenix. They were shocked when they saw the Dark Lord shaking in Caius's arms.

"I think we need to talk Mr. Dumbledore," Aro said and the headmaster nodded.

We arrived at the great hall where Caius put the Dark Lord on the ground after telling him to behave or he would die before casting a single spell and that if he'd try to escape, their tracker would find him and kill him. The Dark Lord looked at him and nodded, sitting on the floor and sulking.

The three brothers took each other hands and closed their eyes. The order was restless and Severus was caressing my back.

"Albus, why Snape is holding Hermione like this?" Sirius asked

"He found out that she is her soul mate." Albus said and Sirius snorted, "Also the vampire kind said that she is his true mate so they are to be bound in a triad. She is happy so let her be."

"I cannot imagine Snivellus in love," Sirius said laughing and the vampires looked at him.

"We have more important things to do now Sirius!" Remus yelled, "Do you realize who is sitting on the floor?"

"Mr. Lupin, thank you for your help. I need to explain what is going to happen now." Aro said looking at Dumbledore, "I saw in the last days that you are not very well organized in your country. In Italy, the wizard community is led by a strong wizard and any dark wizard who would try to make problems like this one will be dealt with fast."

"Mr. Volturi, you have to understand that Riddle is powerful and we did not know how to destroy his net," Dumbledore said angrily.

"Ah yes, using a man as your spy and letting the madman torture him almost to death, very smart," Caius said. "Now, I was searching around you and I found the best person to take over the work you need to do here. He is very skilled and sneaky enough to do what he has to do."

"He is also very loyal to his family and would do anything to protect those he loves. Actually, he only has his wife and son but he also has a friend, his best friend who he helped every time he could." Marcus said.

"So tell us who is this wizard you want to put in charge of us and why do you think we will let you do this?" Fudge said and Aro smirked snapping his fingers.

In five seconds, more than thirty vampires were in position near the brothers ready to fight. Two little ones, a blonde girl and a brown hair boy were smiling like angels. Fudge tried to hex Aro but before he could aim his wand, he was writhing on the floor screaming with pain.

"Enough Jane," Aro said and Fudge stopped screaming. "Like this, we are powerful and we will not have potentials wars around Europe because you cannot rule yourselves. We don't want to rule but we need to know that somebody strong enough will be here in charge."

"So, who are you proposing to take over the magical world in Britain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, is very easy to know that," I said smirking.

"So our 'little know it all' thinks she knows the answer?" Ron said sneering at me

"Yes, I only know one single person who can answer to the descriptions Caius told us," I said.

"So if you understood, tell us," Harry said.

"Caius, if I'm not mistaken you are talking about Lucius Abraxas Malfoy," I said and everybody gasped.

"You find a good one brother. Yes, Miss Granger, I'm talking about him." Caius said, "Mr. Malfoy are you ready for this? To let go the blood purity on the side and rule over all the magical folks in England?"

"It would be an honor and I let those prejudice behind me many years ago," Lucius said and he smiled at me, "Thank you for your confidence, Hermione, I will only ask you to gentle with my dear friend."

"I will be gentle because I love him," I said kissing Severus's cheek.

"So now, Riddle will go with part of the guards to Italy, he will be a guest of our dungeons until he will be fit to society again. We need to prepare a royal wedding and to sort the rest of the dark wizards running around." Aro said and Dumbledore nodded. "If you don't mind, I would love to take my mate to rest. We will meet tomorrow here to talk about the changes and to prepare the new era in the magical world."


	4. Claim

I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Sev POV

I sat on my couch and I looked at my little one searching for books on my shelves. She was trying to understand everything about soul mates and true mates so she put more than ten books on my desk and was searching for more. I shook my head and I chuckled thinking about how many things didn't change so much.

Aro told me that he needed to talk with his brother about some problems with the vampires on Britain and probably they would need to let somebody controlling them for a while. Caius had some problems with the werewolves until I explained about the wolfbane and he told us about a problem they used to have with the werewolves in the continent. Lupin told him about the problems the werewolves would have and how this could put pressure on them so they would attack out of frustration. Caius decided that Lupin would control the pack and now the wolf was learning to rule his pack.

I was trying to understand that I was free. Riddle was no longer controlling my life and Aro forced Albus to call off the vow which I was forced to take so many years ago. I was free to choose and decided over my life. I had a mate and I would share her with a powerful vampire. Eventually, we would have to be turned but for the moment Aro told us that we would be ok.

"Severus, I can see that you are lost in your thoughts." Aro said sitting next to me, "What is she doing?"

"Well, our dear is the resident 'know it all' of the school and she decided that she needed to know everything about our bond so she is researching as she called it," I said smirking.

"How many books is she trying to read?" Aro asked blinking.

"As much as she will find in my library." I said, "For other women, the key to their heart is clothes and jewelry; with Hermione, the way to her heart is books." I said and he chuckled.

"She will be happy in our castle, we have books from the Alexandria library that we handled to save from the fire." Aro said smirking, "How can we do to have our little one to stop doing that?"

"We have to wait, until then can you explain how everything happened?" I asked, "I thought you did not know anything about us?"

"Well, with my power everything was easy. I talked with my brothers who met the wizards in Italy and they were helpful and explained a lot of things." Aro said, "They are interested in having a good relationship with us so we have a treaty for mutual help. Of course, the chance to have access to our venom and hair is helping also."

"But how did you organize everything in two days?" I asked again.

"Ok, the first day after our mate fell asleep, I called my brothers and told them everything I could learn over that day. My power helped a lot and reading Dumbledore, Potter, Malfoy, you and others of the order gave me a lot of information." Aro said and I nodded. "During the second day, before she woke up, I call them again and we decided to put Lord Malfoy in charge and they traveled during the day, arriving at the Malfoy manor in time to help us with the dark wizards. Something easy and we are used to doing this. Normally is one of our tracker who will go but this time I felt that I needed to go first."

"You are something Volturi and now we need to learn to share our beloved," I said and he nodded.

"Everything will be ready for our bonding tomorrow. Are you ready to get married to a king and your soul mate?" Aro asked and I blanched. "Scared wizard?"

"Not really, but you need to understand that I thought I would never see the end of the war or have a chance with her," I said and he nodded.

"We will be happy together, potion master and I heard that your lab on the castle is almost ready for you," Aro said and I smiled.

"Thank you, Aro, for trying to make this easy for us," I said and we heard Hermione groaning.

"I hate this, is not fair!" She yelled.

"What is going on little one?" Aro said.

"As your true mate, I lost all my rights and I have to follow your lead as a little pet and as Severus's soul mate is the same thing." Hermione hissed, "I can decide what I want to do without your approval."

"Hermione, do you think I will force anything on you?" I asked getting angry.

"No, Severus but…" She stuttered.

"I thought you trust me, Hermione," I said hurting and she flew into my arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said starting to cry, "Is just that all the books talk about the same thing and I have so many changes on the last day. I was stupid and I did not think. I trust you with my life."

"So stop reading and talk to us," I said sadly.

"Hermione, I'm not happy either." Aro said, "I know that you don't know me but I hoped that you would trust me enough to talk with me about your fears."

"I'm sorry Aro, I guess I was not acting very smart today," Hermione said closing her eyes.

"Not little one and you hurt us with your lack of confidence," Aro said and smirked. "I wonder how you are going to make up for us after this."

"Aro, I think I have a good answer for that," I said smirking but I did not have the chance to tell him as somebody was knocking the door.

I went to open the door and I found Potter with the Weasley girl. They looked worried and I let them inside.

"Mione, we did not know where you were," Potter said hugging Hermione.

"I was here reading about my bonds. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Well mother is angry with Ron because how he was reacting to you and she yelled a lot. Bill is helping Remus to organize the pack as he is the beta. Charlie decides to come back to England and help here, teaching Magical creatures with Hagrid." Ginevra said.

"Kings and Remus hexed Sirius when he said what he thought about you and your mates on the meeting after the end of the war." Potter said, "Sir, I want to apologize for his behavior and my father's stupidity. Remus told me about what happened and I also want to apologize for my mother cold heart. You were her friend and you helped her into our world. She should understand that you made a mistake and forgave you."

"Is ok Potter, I should realize sooner that you are not your father and treat you better," I said and he smiled.

"I think you will do fine with Hermione, she would forgive if you made something stupid. I have some experience over that. She was always by my side even when she wanted to kill me."

"I heard that you asshole," Hermione said hugging him again, "but I love you"

She sat on the couch with Potter and his girlfriend while I went to my desk where Aro was using a mobile phone to talk with his brothers. He was laughing and I tried to understand what was happening. He looked at me and signed me to wait while he said goodbye to his brother.

"Severus, this is so much fun. Marcus told me that when the guard arrived in Volterra with Riddle, one of my elite guards decided that he was his true mate and claimed him." Aro said laughing. "Can you imagine how horny can be a vampire after 200 years without a mate? Felix's last lover left him for his true mate and he never wanted another so your Dark Lord is locked in a room with a very aroused mate. They told me he was moaning like a little girl after Felix started to claim him."

I shuddered thinking about it and Aro laughed harder. Potter blanched and I looked at him curiously.

"I need something to stop the connection with him; Holy shit!" Potter said cringing, "He just thought about how big his mate cock is and how good it feels inside his arse. This is not something I want in my head."

"Young Potter, I will tell Dumbledore to teach you oclumency to stop the bond until we can find a better solution," Aro said.

"Thank you, sir," Potter said, "Ginny, we have to go to the common room before curfew. Mione, we'll see you at breakfast."

They left the room and I looked at Hermione as she went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. When she closed the door I saw Aro smirking and I realized he was thinking about the same thing. We needed to claim our mate or at least to show her how fun it could be to let us take her. He smirked again and nodded to our room and I followed him. We undressed and went into the bed hiding our naked bodies with the quilts.

She entered the room wearing a white top with black boxers; she brushed her bushy hair and braided it. She put some cream on her shoulders and arms while humming a song. She was perfect for us and we needed to claim her. I could feel Aro lust and I was completely aroused watching her moving around the room.

She sat on our bed and I pulled her to the middle between Aro and me. She yelped and tried to find a way to be comfortable to read a book. Aro sighed and took the book from her. She wanted to protest but he was faster and claimed her lips hard while I started to kiss her shoulder. She was moaning and I moved my hand inside her top, rolling her nipples while Aro was caressing her folds. She smelled like heaven and I saw Aro's eyes getting darker. He was feral on his desire to mate with her. He tore her clothes and pushed her on her back before starting to kiss her folds, licking her and making her yelled his name. I started to suckle and nibble her nipples and she was moaning our names rocking her hips and asking us for more.

"Hermione, you need to decide who will be your first," Aro said into her ear.

"Can you decide?" She asked not wanting to hurt any of us.

"First or second I will claim you tonight so is not important," I said.

"It's the same for me dear," Aro said and she nodded.

"Sev, I want you to be my first; I spent the last two years loving you," Hermione said and I kissed her hard showing all my love.

Aro asked to let her ride me and I understood what he wanted to do. I raised my brow but he waved his hand, maybe this vampire has a little more experience on this so I let him control our first time. Aro helped Hermione to lower herself on my cock, taking me slowly and she yelled when I was buried inside her. Aro caressed her clit and sucked her neck until she started to ride me faster. Aro was toying with her clit, caressing softly her arse when I felt her tensed and I understood that he was pushing inside her arse with one finger. I cast a lubrication charm and she calmed down; Aro smirked and nodded to me; I was thrusting inside her harder and she loved it. Aro was entering her arse slowly and soon we were riding her hard and fast until she yelled our names while she exploded. I came hard and pulled out leaving the place to Aro who thrust hard inside her pussy and came with a growl some minutes later.

When I looked at her, she was sleeping with a beautiful smile on her face. Life was wonderful.


	5. J-1

I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Her POV.

I woke up slowly, feeling sore and my body hurt as usually did after a good run. I tried to sit down and I realized that I was pressed against two hard bodies and would be difficult to move. I heard Severus's heart and Aro's breathing and I enjoyed the contrast between the warm coming from the left and the coldest body resting on my right. When I moved a little, they sat on the bed and pulled me between them smiling at me.

"Good morning love," Sev said and I kissed him softly.

"Morning love," I said and I turned to see Aro.

"How are you feeling today?" Aro asked.

"A little sore and tired," I said and they nodded.

"You need to take this potion; it will help you with the soreness and the bruising," Sev said.

"I'm a little too strong for you at the moment and I will be more carefully next time," Aro said looking down and I kissed him.

"Is ok, we will handle it better next time," I said sitting up. "Good, let's get ready so we can eat."

"Everything is ready at the sitting room," Aro said. "Jane took care of that."

"I hope I can be her friend," I said and he nodded.

"Come, after we'll finish with our food, Dora will help us prepare for the ceremony," Aro said. "Marcus is explaining everything to the Headmaster and Caius is finishing with the preparations."

"When do we need to move to Italy?" Severus asked.

"We can stay here until the end of the year but after that, I need to be there," Aro said and we nodded.

"So we have one month after the wedding," I said. "Good we need to start packing and I want to take some things from England to Italy. When are we supposed to change?"

"We will see but if you could do this during the next year, it could be a good idea," Aro said.

"What do you think about giving us half a year?" Severus asked. "This will give us time to get to know the place and to prepare for this."

"Make that four months and you have a deal," Aro said and we nodded.

"Good, is nice to see that we can talk," Severus said kissing my head and pulling me to the bathroom.

The tub was full and I was closing my eyes, enjoying the sweet fragrance on the room and I felt cold hands opening my bathrobe and helping me to the tub. I sat down and Aro pulled me to his lap and I sat there with my back pressing against his chest. Severus kneeled between my legs and kissed me softly as Aro was lapping my neck. Severus was suckling gently the left side of my neck as Aro was nibbling the right side. I was moaning and I was melting in their hands when I heard them growling and biting me hard, marking me as their mate. I came so hard that I passed out.

"Love? Are you ok?" Severus asked.

"Hermione, please answer to us," Aro asked and I moaned.

"Stupid vampire, did you start her change?" Severus asked angrily.

"No, I did not put any venom on the bite." Aro said, "I don't understand."

"Easy to say but our mate is no reacting to us," Severus growled.

"We need to try something," Aro said and I was trying to open my eyes and giggling at the same time. "Love?"

"I'm ok, I just came so hard that I think that I passed out," I said softly and they chuckled. "Assholes."

"Sorry, never happened to me before," Severus said grinning proudly and Aro slapped his shoulder.

"Arse, we need to take care of her today," Aro said helping me to clean and leading me to our room where he dressed me. "Good now, we need to meet Dora and we will be busy."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is on the ROR, preparing the details for the party and she had the cloaks and you dress ready," Aro said and we walked to meet the Queen.

The queen, or Dora as she asked us to call her, was busy and giving orders to the elves who smiled at her and followed her as she was a goddess. She showed us different cabins and I found a beautiful silver dress with some green sparkles. A very Slytherin dress and I thought that this would please Severus. The shoes were not comfortable but a nice spell helped with that. Dora came to see me and told me that she would take care of my hair and that Jane would do my makeup.

After some minutes, everything was ready and we went to the Great Hall for lunch. I was sitting between my mates who took their time feeding me and everybody gasped looking at the mean potion master when he kissed me softly. The snakes were glaring at me and I could see that Pansy was looking at me with hatred in her eyes. Aro growled and flashed to her side taking her hand and growling at them.

"Headmaster, you have here a very nasty girl who was planning to attack our mate and already hexed some girls when they were daring to date some of the snakes," Aro said dragging Pansy to the head table.

"Miss Parkinson, something to tell?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"No Sir," Pansy said and a girl from Ravenclaw stood up.

"She hexed me because Blaise asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend," Daphna said.

"She hexed me when Greg asked me to a date two weeks ago and told me to refuse him." A blond girl said. After that several girl and boys stood up and told about her menaces and Dumbledore took her to his office.

"Good, now we can finish our meal in peace," Severus said and everybody nodded. "Are you planning to see your friends this evening?"

"Yes, they asked me to meet them before the wedding and I will be sleeping with them and the ROR," I said and they nodded.

"Just be careful," Aro said.

"And send us a Patronus if you need us," Severus said and I left to table meeting Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco and Blaise.


	6. The wedding

Her Pov

"Hermione, you need to wake up or you will be late for your wedding," Ginny said and I sat on the bed yawning.

"The bed was very comfy," I said softly and she laughed.

"Hermione, the queen will be here soon," Ginny said.

"I will take a shower; can you order some food for us?" I asked walking to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, we were laughing as we talked about Sirius. One of the guards, Jane, claimed him as her mate and she was very hard to please. He was a nice wizard now, following his mate and doing as she wanted. Severus laughed and Remus was amused when he saw his friend. Dora came to the ROR some minutes later and I was ready for her. The dress was beautiful and she fixed my hair in long tresses falling on my back; I was wearing a very nice diadem with a nice necklace and earring all made of platinum and diamonds. The shoes were high but I was able to put a cushioning charm on them. Arthur came to my side and hugged me softly.

"You are so beautiful," Arthur said. "Come, they are waiting for you."

We walked to the Great Hall and I saw everybody there. The walk to the dais was covered with white flowers and I could see my mates waiting for me. Severus was wearing black robes and he was beautiful with his hair fixed back with a dark green ribbon. Aro was wearing a dark suit with some red on it and a cloak made of dark fur. They were looking at me and I shivered under the passion I could see in their eyes. When we arrived at their side, Arthur kissed my head and nodded to them. Aro and Severus took my hands and led me next to Albus and Marcus.

"Today our friends came to us seeking the blessing to this unusual wedding," Albus said. "Severus had a very hard life and he found his soul mate in the brightest witch of our age. Hermione met him some years ago and respect him as her mentor and know she found him as her partner."

"Aro led our coven and showed us always that he would protect us but he was always alone. Now he met his true mate on Hermione and she could accept him." Marcus said. "Today we are here to join them in this new adventure and we want you to help us bond them in life and death."

I was looking at them and they glowed in happiness. Severus was kissing my hand and Aro was caressing my head as Marcus and Albus bonded us and Albus chanted the spells to make our union official. I could see the cords tying us together and I felt the blessing on my magical core. We were married and I was happy. They kissed me softly and I beamed at them before we walked to meet our friends.

"Hermione, come sister," Harry said hugging me while I could see Lucius talking with Severus and Albus and Aro talking with his brothers. "So, what is your name now?"

"I'm Hermione Jane Volturi. Severus changed his name to Volturi too." I said and they nodded.

"When are you leaving England?" Ginny asked.

"I guess after the Newts," I said and they nodded. We went to the reception and we sat on our tables. There were food and bottle on blood as we have different guests from all the world. I was sitting between Aro and Severus who were feeding me while I tried to talk with my friends.

"Hermione, when are you taking the Newts?" Neville asked.

"I guess with the rest of you," I said and Aro shook his head.

"No, you will probably have to take your test in Italy as I'm needed at home," Aro said caressing my back. "Don't be sad as your friends will be always welcome."

"I didn't know that," I said and he nodded.

"We have problems with one of the biggest covens, the Cullen. Is the biggest and have so many gifted vampires that we will need a rapport about them." Aro said and I nodded.

"I will help if you need me," I said and he nodded.

"You will be learning about your new role soon," Aro said.

"Aro, let her enjoy the wedding." Marcus said, "She will have time to work later."

"Or you will be buried with her questions," Severus said smirking and I glared at him.

"Probably I will be enjoying my wife alone tonight if you are not smarter than this Severus," Aro said and Severus rolled his eyes before he kissed me.

"My love will not be angry because I made a joke on her." he said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Watch me," I said pulling Ginny hand and taking her to a corner to talk about my plans for the night.


	7. Welcome home

Her Pov

I woke up and I smiled when I remembered what happened some hours ago. Severus and Aro showed me how much they loved my body and gave me so many orgasms that I was still dizzy even after eight hours of good sleep. The bed felt empty so I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was alone in bed.

I sat on the bed and I pulled my robe from the chair before I decided to go to the bathroom for a good bath. I was lucky because Severus's chambers had a beautiful bathtub with a great selection of very expensive oils and scents. I chose a vanilla and honey oil and I poured some into the warm water. I summoned my favorite book and I relaxed while the oil helped me with the soreness from our latest activities.

The door of the chamber opened and I heard them as they prepare something in our bedroom, probably breakfast. Some minutes later, the door opened and Aro's head peeked out the door and I smiled at him.

"Breakfast is ready, love." He said and walked to my side with a towel. He helped me out of the tub and enveloped me with his arms. "Severus chose your favorites and we prepared everything for later."

"Are we really traveling today?" I asked sadly.

"Yes. My brothers told me that one of the Cullen came yesterday asking for his death. He said that his mate died." Aro said.

"Do you think that is possible?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said that she was a human and he wanted to protect her so he left her." Aro said. "I don't think that is possible to leave a mate like that. I would felt like a living dead if I were to leave you."

"Well, technically you are already dead," I said and he glared at me.

"Smart ass. My point is that is not possible to abandon your mate like that, you will understand this better after your change." Aro said glaring at me. " Now come eat your breakfast because your friends are waiting for your."

"Don't be angry, it was a joke," I said and he nodded slowly.

"I'm not used to have somebody talking to me like this. Usually, everybody fears me and do as I say." Aro said softly and I kissed his cheek. "You entered my life, changing everything I knew and you stand up against me doing as you pleased. I need time to get used to this."

"Just remember that I love to be with you and that I'm getting to know you better," I said and he nodded before he helped me into my chair.

"I brought your favorites, love," Severus said kissing my head. "Aro, everything is ready for our trip. The guard is waiting for us outside the castle. Hermione, your friends will be there to say goodbye."

"Thanks," I said sitting down and filling my plate with food.

"I will finish packing our clothes while you eat," Aro said leaving the room and Severus shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I made a bad joke and he is annoyed with me. He told me that he is not used to having people talking back." I said and he nodded.

"He is a king and usually everybody but his brothers or Dora will just do as he says," Severus said sipping his coffee. "Give him time to cool off,"

"Ok, how do you feel about moving?" I asked.

"Well, we will have Riddle and Black with us so it will take some time to get around that," Severus said. "I'm happy to be married to you."

"Me too," I said and he kissed me softly.

"Heidi took our bags and we will be ready to go as soon as you finished with your breakfast," Aro said.

"I'm done," Severus said and I nodded.

Aro came to my side and offered me his arm so I laced my arm around his. Severus smirked and followed us through the corridors until we arrived at the entrance. I saw our friends waiting for us. Remus was talking with Caius while Marcus was talking with a younger Dumbledore. Some days ago, the brothers offered the Headmaster a potion made in Germany to gain some years and he was discovering his new relationship with Demetri. Sirius was standing next to a very irritated Jane, looking shyly and I guessed that he probably made something stupid so she was angry with him again.

"Brother, everything is ready," Marcus said and Aro nodded.

"Say goodbye to your friends while we prepare the jet," Aro said.

I hugged Harry, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Neville and Blaise who promised me to visit during the summer. I was sad but at the same time, I felt so curious about our new life in Italy. The books that Dora gave me showed me a very warm and beautiful city and the castle looked magical. Some minutes later, we were traveling and I fell asleep in Severus's chest.

"Love?" I heard him saying softly while he kissed my head. "We are landing, maybe you would love to see the view."

"Yes, that could be nice," I said sleepily and he chuckled.

"Aro is talking with the guard and we will be taking a limousine to the castle soon," Severus said.

"It's beautiful," I whispered looking through the window.

"You will be happy in Volterra," Dora said smiling and I felt the plane going down.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in a big car and Alec was driving to our new home. The view was beautiful and I tried to take some pictures to send to my friends. Severus was reading a very old book while Aro was talking with his brother. I looked at Marcus and he looked so sad. He was very sensible and loved to read as much as I did; I enjoyed sitting with him and talking about the books we read together. Aro told me his story and it was sad to think how his wife died so many years ago. Aro told me that he was lucky as she was not his mate or he could have died with her. I hoped that he would be able to find his mate and be happy again.

The castle looked ancient and strong in the middle of the city. The black car drove fast through the little streets and entered an underground parking near the central market. Inside the parking we found the rest of the guards waiting for us. I saw Riddle standing near a dark hairy vampire, looking submissive and calm. I realized that he had dark hair and a nose and I gasped when I saw the looks of adoration he was giving to Felix. The Dark Lord looked happy and in love.

I followed Heidi to our room while Aro led Severus and his brothers to his study because they needed to talk about the Cullen. It seemed that he was dangerous and was threating to force them to kill him. The room was beautiful and had a big balcony from where I could see the mountains. It had a table and I sat there enjoying the warm.

"I have this for you, My Lady," Jane said and I smiled at her. She put some tea and toasts on the table and let me so I started to read. I had found a book to understand the use of vampire's hair and I was concentrated when I felt some lips on my neck. I moaned while they took my clothes away and Aro carried me to our big bed. Severus caressed my cheek before kissing me softly.

I was sitting on the bed with my husbands kissing my neck and caressing my body and stimulating my senses. Aro was licking my nipples while Severus was stroking my slip and I melted against them. I pushed Aro to his back and I straddled him, taking his cock inside me. He was so big and I felt so full as he stretched me as he moved inside me. Severus put his hand on my hips, helping me find a good rhythm while grating his cock against my arse. I turned my head and kissed him. Aro was circling my clit and Severus was kissing me while he fondled my breasts. I was so close and I clenched my cunt around Aro's cock and he roared his release as I fell over the bridge. When Aro pulled out, Severus pushed me to his chest and entered me fast and deep making me groan as I was sore. He moved fast and hard leading me to a second orgasm in some minutes before I collapsed in Aro's chest and fell asleep.

"I know that you are busy but we have a problem with the Cullens." I heard Caius saying and I opened my eyes.

"What did he do now?" Aro asked annoyed.

"He tried to expose himself on the central place and his 'mate' pulled him into the shadows on time. They will be waiting for us in the throne room in some minutes." Marcus said and Severus sighed.

"Do we need to be there?" Severus asked.

"Would be good if you are with us," Caius said and Aro sighed pulling me to the bathroom.

He gave me a dark robe with a hood, telling me to put it up; Severus had the same and we followed them into a big room with three Thrones. I stood behind Aro with Severus by my side and we waited until Felix arrived with Jane and three more people. Two vampires and one human. The vampire looked suspicious, he glared at us and I could feel him trying to read my mind so I closed my walls. He looked confused and Aro glared at him.

"Cullen, it seems that Miss. Swan was alive after all." Aro said and the vampire nodded. "We probably need to talk about your crime before choosing your punishment."

"Sir, please." The human said softly and Aro looked at her. She was beautiful and looked scared. "They did not tell me anything, I found out alone."

"How did you find out?" Caius asked and she blushed.

"Edward saved my life and another friend told me about some legends." She said. "I search the internet and everything fit."

"What are you planning to do with this knowledge?" Marcus asked and I saw the fire in his eyes.

"Nothing, Sir." She said. "Is not my secret to tell."

"You would have this information and not share it with anybody?" Caius asked confused.

"I think it could be dangerous if everybody knew about this." She said looking down.

"You know the law?" Severus asked.

"Who are you to talk like this?" the young Cullen asked and the guard growled.

"Calm down dear ones, young Cullen doesn't know the news," Aro said. "He is Severus Tobias Volturi, the fourth king of the Volturi; this lovely lady is Queen Hermione Jane Volturi."

"I apologize." Edward Cullen said bowing to us.

"Good, we need to discuss between us to decide what to do about this situation," Caius said and Aro nodded.

I saw them approaching and the joint hands with Severus who gasped. They seemed to be mind talking and I saw Caius looking at the girl. Marcus was sighing and Aro nodded. They separated and sat down.

"No, this is not happening," The Cullen girl said and looked at Edward who glared at us.

"You are not stealing her from us." He yelled and I froze.

"Young Cullen, are you ready to challenge a King for his mate?" Caius asked and Edward growled. "Well, is your life after all."

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked confused.

"Our brother here is claiming you as his mate," Aro said and the girl gasped. "Miss. Swan, you will be happy here; he will take care of you and he will give you what you wanted."

"But… he is so perfect and I'm me," She stuttered.

"Isabella?" Marcus said and the guard gasped. "I will never hurt you as he hurt you."

"Will you let me decide even if you'd think that I'm making a mistake?" she asked softly and Marcus nodded.

"What do you think you are trying to do?" Edward Cullen yelled at Miss. Swan and Marcus growled scaring all the guard and the Cullen. I could see Miss. Swan's eyes darkening with lust and Severus smirked.

"Don't you dare to yell at our Queen!" Caius yelled pinning Edward on the ground.

"Brother, I think it could be a good idea if Hermione takes your mate to our chambers," Aro said.

"Are you punishing them?" Miss. Swan asked and Aro smiled at her.

"No, We are just sending them away to our friend," Marcus said caressing her head and she nodded. "Go with Hermione, she will help you until I can be with you."

"Jane, Alec. Go with our Queens." Aro said and I helped Miss. Swan to walk through the corridors.

She was trembling and I could feel her fear. The long corridor was dark and cold and she was looking around. I smiled and I saw Jane frowning when Miss. Swan tripped.

"My Queen?" Alec asked and Miss. Swan looked at him confused. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." She said blushing and I opened the door to our chambers. I asked Jane to bring some drinks and finger food while I searched for some dry clothes to give our new friend. She looked tired and I could see her looking at the door.

"Miss. Swan?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Please, call me Bella," She said and I nodded.

"Call me Mia," I said sitting down next to her. "You are safe here. As you can see, I'm a human too."

"I thought that they didn't allow humans here," Bella said.

"Well, most of the mates are human at some point and are changed after some time," I explain. "We are now five humans here waiting for the change."

"How did you meet the kings?" Bella asked curiously.

"I'm from England and I'm a witch," I said and she nodded. "We had a war and the Volturi came to England and help us. I discovered that I was mated to Aro and that Severus was my soul mate."

"Is very romantic," Bella said and I blushed.

"To tell you the truth, it's a lot of work to have them happy," I said laughing and Bella joined me.

"Somebody told me that Marcus finds a mate," Dora said entering the room.

"Dora, this is Isabella Swan or Bella, she is our dear Marcus's mate," I said and Bella bowed.

"No need dear, we are equals," Dora said sitting.

We spent the next hour talking, laughing and telling Bella about the castle and the brothers. She was very easy going and Dora adored her. We discovered that she loved to read so we promised her to show her the library and she hugged us. Sometime later, the door opened and our mates entered the room.

"I guess that you already told her some dirty stories about us?" Severus asked smirking and Bella blushed.

"We just prepared her to meet the family," I said looking at my fingers.

"Naughty girl," Aro said chuckling.

"Miss. Swan?" Marcus asked and Bella looked at him.

"Call me Bella, please." She said and I saw Marcus's eyes softening.

"Would you like to take a walk around the garden with me?" Marcus asked and Bella nodded so he offered his arm to her. They left and we smiled and the shy king starting to court his mate.

"Who wants to bet about the time that it will take him to claim her?" Caius said and I smirked.

"An hour?" Aro said.

"Two days," Dora said.

"A week, he will take her around before claiming her," Severus said.

"I think Aro is right," Caius said and I shook my head.

"You are all wrong," I said and they looked at me. "I guess she will be ready in two weeks, maybe less."

"Are you so sure?" Aro asked.

"I will bet a week in the library that he will only claim her after ten days at least," I said and they nodded.


	8. Learning

I woke up on late morning and I remembered that I had a meeting so I was late. I took a shower quickly and I heard Severus swearing as he got dressed. When I entered our room he was buttoning his trousers but he looked at me and smirked.

"Our dear husband should remember that we need to sleep," Severus said and I chuckled.

"I did not hear you complaining last night," I said and he glared at me.

"Well, you know that to see you wearing your green snickers would do that to me," He said helping me to close my dress.

"I know, that's why I wore it," I said kissing him softly, "Come, we are late."

We walked to the library and we saw our friends waiting for us. Bella was talking with a very charming Tom while Sirius sulked on the side. I looked at him and he nodded at Tom who was smiling at very happy Bella. I sat with them and I was shocked to hear that they were talking about their mates.

"Felix took me to a restaurant last night; he was so nice," Tom said and Bella chuckled.

"I still remember them telling me about how heartless you were," Bella said and Tom sighed.

"I will have to do something to apologize," Tom said and I hugged him. He became a very different person after he understood that he wasn't alone. We learned about his life and how he never had a person to show him about love.

"We are here to help you," I said and Sirius groaned. "Are you ok?"

"I spent my early life in a very abusive house because they believe what Tom was telling them and is difficult for me to see that he was mistaken. We lost so many lives in this war that could be prevented if somebody would have taken care of him as a child." Sirius said and Tom looked away. "I can understand you but I lost my best friends in this war because of you."

"I'm sorry," Tom said and closed his eyes.

"We have to focus on the future and how to prevent another dark lord to try to make problems again," Severus said and we nodded. "Now, we need to study for our change."

"You are right," Bella said. "Marcus gave me this for us. It talks about the change itself."

"Good, could you read please?" I asked and she nodded.

"To start the process, the vampire must inoculate enough venom in the system of the human to change it . We usually advise using the big arteries of the neck and the arms. In some cases, when the human is close to death, the vampire could use also the arteries of the legs and an injection into the heart," Bella read. "The process will take three days more or less and it will be advisable to do it in the dungeons as the newborn could be dangerous. Also, some bagged blood could be used as the newborn will be thirsty and unstable but to give him or her some blood could stabilize their humor until a feeding could take place."

"Jane told me that they prepared some room on the dungeons but they don't know yet if we are changing together or if we are doing one every month," Sirius said. "What about the change?"

"After the venom will start to mix with the blood, the person changing will feel as if liquid fire was traveling through the blood vessels," Bella read and we gasped. I felt Severus's arms around me and I leaned on his chest. "Tha pain will be gradual and the peak would arrive at the end of the change when the heart will stop beating."

"Is there some ways to help with the burn?" Tom asked softly.

"The burn will be great and sometimes the presence of the human's mate will help. Also, Argon the Great wrote on his memories that baths with cold water and ice could help," Bella read.

"So we could try this," I said and they nodded.

"What about reading some of the books that we found in the library until it's time for lunch?" Severus asked and we nodded.

Over the next hours, I sat on my favorite chair of the library, near the window and I read about the rules of the coven. There were many types of rules, some for feeding, some for social behavior, some for interacting with the guest that came for advice and some which were for the mate of the kings. I started on this chapter and I saw that I would have to stay closed on the Tower and I was not sure if that was the kind of life that I wanted to lead. I was worried until I remembered a talk that I had with my mates when I discovered our triad and I relaxed.

I looked at Severus as he was reading a book while writing on a parchment. He had many books around him and I remembered that Aro told me that he had to start sitting with them on the trials so Severus had a lot to learn about the laws.

When noon arrived, the door opened and our mates entered the library with many trails full of food and drinks. Aro came to my side and kissed my head before calling Severus to our side. The table was full of people and we talked about everything we learned in the morning. It was interesting to see how easier was to understand the change when somebody who already passed through it recalled how they felt.

Bella called me to her favorite coach and I sat by her side. She looked nervous and I could guess what happened. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Tell me, what is bothering you,' I said and she nodded.

"I think that Marcus is holding on the claim because he is scared of hurting me," Bella said softly and I sighed.

"He lost his wife many centuries ago and he never took a lover so he is afraid of hurting you," I said and she groaned.

"Edward never wanted to go far because he was afraid of hurting me, now Marcus is holding on me because of the same thing, or ùaybe it's because I'm not enough beautiful for them." She said softly and I shook my head. This beautiful girl was hurting because she believed that her mate did not think that she was beautiful. I knew that Marcus wanted to claim her but wanted to give her time to get used to him.

"Did you talk with him?" I asked and she shook her head. "You spent the last ten days waiting for him to make the first move but he is giving you time. You need to show him that you are ready."

"Are you telling me that he is waiting for a sign?" Bella asked and I nodded. "Good to know."

Bella stood and took a long breath before walking to Marcus's side and muttered something to his ear shocking all the vampires in the room. Marcus looked at her with black eyes and they were gone a second later.

"What did you tell her?" Aro asked.

"I told her that he was waiting for a sign and she sent it," I said and everybody laughed.

"She just told him that or he was claiming her or she was going to get off by herself again," Jane said laughing.

"I just won a week in the library alone, hmmm," I muttered and Sirius laughed at the frowns on Severus and Aro' faces.


End file.
